The obtain of crests
by digidestine95
Summary: The story explained how the digidestined got their crests and how they used the strength. Four years before the series of DIGIMON ADVENTURE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. DUNNO what genre to put it...


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

**SUMMARY: THIS STORY EXPLAINS HOW THE DIGIDESTINED WERE CHOSEN TO OBTAIN THEIR CRESTS AS WELL AS HOW THE 02 KIDS WERE PICKED. **

Four years before the digidestined arrived in File Island, they witnessed a Greymon and Parrotmon fight. A boy named Taichi Yagami raised a Koromon with his sister Hikari. Of those who witnessed the fight included Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Jyou Kido and Koushirou Izumi. This was the clear reason why they were chosen to save the digital world, but how did they really obtain their crests? How? How exactly did they see the strongest trait inside the digidestined?

Four Digimon Sovereigns were talking to Gennai, who had the appearance of a young man but was really a special digimon who had no attributes. The Sovereign Azulongmon instructed Gennai, "There's no doubt about who is the digidestined now, but I need you to try to get their strongest trait so we can make a crest for them."

"All right." Said Gennai. "I guess that's it."

CHAPTER 1

YAGAMI TAICHI-COURAGE

ISHIDA YAMATO-FRIENDSHIP

A first-grade boy named Taichi attended to Odaiba Elementary School. He was a brave boy who was willing to stand up for justice. He was usually the first to try, first to succeed.

Gennai followed Taichi, trying to figure his trait out. When Gennai did, he intended to do an experiment to confirm that trait.

Gennai quickly found out Taichi's innermost strength. He set up an experiment bringing Taichi to a dream world. But Taichi did not know it was a dream world.

A lot of people were walking on a bridge above a long river. Taichi looked around, "Wow!" He exclaimed.

Taichi looked around finding many interesting things he loved, he played around with a soccer ball. Then he found a goggle, he picked it up and smiled as he tried it on. Even though Taichi was just in first grade, he loved to swim, however, he can't swim very well.

A boy was laughing with his mother, however, unconsciously, he fell into the river. "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" The small boy cried.

Taichi was shocked seeing that, noticing the boy's mother disappeared, (Gennai erased her from this illusion) and noticing no one else cared. He prepared himself. "But I can't swim very well either." Thought Taichi. "Okay, doesn't really matter." Taichi gathered up his courage and put his goggles on. Taichi jumped into the river bravely. Gennai ended the illusion.

"Courage." Said Gennai. He erased the illusion from Taichi's memories.

BUT THE ILLUSION WILL LATER BECOME REAL.

"Let's go Greymon." The same boy said four years later.

The monkey Etemon attacked Greymon with his Dark Spirits attack, Taichi found the same courage, standing up to Etemon without fear.

"GREYMON EVOLVE! METALGREYMON!"

Taichi never lost his courage.

Later on that day, Gennai tested another first grade boy named Yamato Ishida. (Note: This was before Yamato's parent's divorce, he did not have the loneliness he had later.)

Gennai was curious at how Yamato was popular among people. Yamato made many friends and unlike Taichi, he knew what a true friend is even back then. Gennai decided to conduct up another experiment.

Yamato was brought to the illusionary world. His memories changed. A boy he never knew before became his friend whom he knew for years. Yamato found the boy was in trouble, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everyone hates me! My toys were stolen! Older kids beat me up! Even younger kids make fun of me! My life is miserable!" The boy sobbed hard.

Yamato was calm, unlike other kids who tried to comfort things immediately [Which often make things worse], he thought for a bit.

"No, nothing's true." Said Yamato. "You're lying."

"What?" Asked the boy.

"Think, not everyone hates you, I don't. Your toys were stolen; they were always stolen if you left them behind. It's not because people hate you. Older kids beat you up. Why? Because either they want something from you or they just simply enjoy it. Younger kids hate you, just try to be more nice." Said Yamato, "You will be all right. Go on! Your life will be happy very soon."

"Yamato…" The boy stared at him, "Thanks…"

Gennai nodded, "Well, there can't be a better choice than him to keep the Crest of Friendship. Only he understands what that word means."

Four years later, Yamato was working with Jyou in Digitamamon's restaurant. Yamato was concerned about his brother Takeru while Jyou kept messing things up which prevented Yamato from leaving Digitamamon's restaurant. Yamato became angry and started doubting Jyou. However, Jyou proved himself after sacrificing himself to save Takeru from Vegiemon. Yamato realized his friend was always his friend and he apologized to Jyou later. "GARURUMON EVOLVE! WEREGARURUMON!" WereGarurumon defeated Digitamamon and they later learned of DemiDevimon's trickery. That was Yamato's heart. His friendship was weakened once with Taichi. However, he found the strength once again.

_**LOL! WAS THE WORDS A LITTLE IMMATURE? WELL IT SHOULD BE! THEY WERE FIRST GRADERS. I WAS BORED WRITING MY OTHER ADVENTURE 03 FIC BECAUSE I HARDLY GET ANY REVIEWS. PEOPLE ENJOY WRITING FANFICS AFTER THE SERIES END, BUT I GOT THE IDEA TO WRITE FICS BEFORE THE SERIES START! LOL! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FOR SORA AND KOUSHIROU! SO FOLLOW UP!**_


End file.
